


Don't. Be. Dead.

by HeartlessFreedom



Category: Marvel (Movies), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Based on John's scene in, M/M, The Reichenbach Fall, spoilers for the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessFreedom/pseuds/HeartlessFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE</p><p>Drabble based on the final scene in the Reichenback Fall of Sherlock Series 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't. Be. Dead.

Four days after the Avengers save the Earth, defeat Loki and eat shawarmas, they gather at a graveside to bury Agent Phil Coulson. Captain America gives a moving speech about how Phil saved the world, he was the reason the Avengers fought and he was the reason they were team. Tony Stark even tears up a little.

Clint doesn’t go.

He waits until darkness falls over the cemetery and stands over the graveside trying to find something to say. He can feel someone’s eyes on the back of his neck and tells Natasha, “Just give me a few more minutes. i think I finally know what to say Nat.”

He doesn’t hear her leave but can sense it when she’s out of hearing range. He waits another moment before he speaks.

“You told me once that you weren’t a hero. You were right about that, you were  _The_  Hero. You saved us all. There were times I didn’t think you were human. You were… the best man… the most human, human being that I’ve ever known and no one will ever be able to do what you did, so… there.

I was so alone… and I owe you so much.”

He goes to leave and turns back around.

“But, please, there’s just one more thing, one more miracle, Phil. For me?  **Dont. Be. Dead.**  Would you do that just for me? Just stop it. Stop this.”

He can feel another presence near him again and he looks up to tell Natasha he’s ready to go, but when he looks up it’s Phil Coulson looking back at him.


End file.
